


Fresh Stuff -  Inuvember 2020

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inuvember (InuYasha), No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Where dog ears twitch and miko senses tingle, where cursed hands stray from the rightful path and other hands put them back where they belong.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 57
Kudos: 47





	1. A/N and Prompts List

**Author's Note:**

> There is fresh stuff and there is Fresh Stuff! And when you see Fresh Stuff among your notifications you know that it's Inuvember
> 
> I shall do my best to write as many prompts as I can, but this autumn was shitty af and I don't fool myself into thinking I can do big stories or write for every day.  
> But hey, when I binge watched Inuyasha for the first time I almost stopped eating and sleeping until I was done, I guess I will try to repeat this feat. I want to celebrate with all of my amazing friends and other artists and authors in the fandom.  
> I can.Expect humor and fluff, as it's my usual route for the genre.   
> I dunno what to do for Fandom Day, you can leave suggestions in comments.  
> For Yashahime characters and stuff - if I don't see the anime - and it seems I won't have time to, I will leave these empy. Sorry, but it wouldn't be faur to write about characters I avoided spoilers for. But don't worry, when I get to watch the anime I will surely produce tons of Barks and other stuff.  
> You can suggest AUs I should tackle in the AU days

November 1-14 Characters

1\. Inuyasha  
2\. Kagome  
3\. Sango  
4\. Miroku  
5\. Shippo, Myouga, Kaede  
6\. Sesshomaru and co  
7\. Kikyo  
8\. Naraku and co  
9\. Kouga and co  
10\. Towa  
11\. Setsuna  
11\. Moroha  
12\. Kohaku & Hisue  
14\. Free Day

November 15-21 Relationships

15\. Inuyasha and Kagome  
16\. Miroku and Sango  
17\. Sesshomaru relationships  
18\. Koga relationships  
19\. Kikyo relationships  
20\. Yashahime relationships  
21\. Free Day

November 22-30 Themes

22\. LGBTQ+  
23\. LGBTQ+  
24\. Family  
25\. Hanyou  
26\. Friendship  
27\. Legacy  
28\. AU  
29\. AU  
30\. Fandom Day


	2. Nov 1. Inuyasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note of warning. I like to do this small theme thing for my characters week. This year I plan to do 'wonders of the future' theme.  
> Okay, we will have to play a game here - when you see Polish think that's English and when you see English, think it's Japanese.  
> Beta; Cstorm86

Inuyasha and Miroku were enjoying their well-earned hot bath in a bathhouse that belonged to a village they had helped with a youkai issue earlier that day. To Miroku's utter dismay, the girls and Shippou were bathing in a different room. A thick, sturdy wooden wall was separating the two sides of the pool, preventing him from enjoying the fair views. But the water was nice on his strained muscles and handful bruises he'd gotten today.

Inuyasha wasn't the best talking partner at the first glance - the man was prone to replying with grunts and growls, or short sentences. Most of the time he was quietly soaking in the water, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth. But Miroku grew accustomed to his friend with foul vocabulary. Inuyasha wasn't used to talking a lot, but when he spoke every word had weigh. And, with Kagome and the rest of their group socializing the wild hanyou, Inuyasha was actually getting better at communicating and expressing himself.

The monk sat in the water, idly watching his only entertainment - the hanyou. Inuyasha was an intriguing being, indeed, a man of contradiction, a man that had in him both youkai and human traits, a man who, to the monk was as close to a brother as one could get without being sired by the same man or birthed by the same woman.

As the months passed and their quest continued, they learned to accept each other as they were, comrades on the battlefield, two parts of the team, that had their own tasks and places in the group hierarchy. Inuyasha led them through the wilds, Miroku led them through towns, one using his keen nose, the other his silver tongue. They saw each other's flaws and accepted them, they saw past them to find the good in each other.

Miroku could see the hanyou relaxing in the water, his expression unguarded, his senses not trying to pinpoint any possible attacker. He was sitting with his head tilted back, eyes closed, trusting Miroku. It was a simple thing, not an uncommon occurrence among humans, but Miroku knew how significant it was that his friend let his guard down. And to him - the man no one trusted because of his habits and his cursed hand - Inuyasha's trust was one of the most valuable things in the world.

The monk was brought back from his musings when he heard Inuyasha stand up from his submerged bench.

"The food is almost ready," the hanyou said, easily climbing out of the pool. "And the girls are finishing, too."

"Ah, that's wonderful," Miroku smiled, but did not move to follow his friend out of the pool. The water was just too nice to get up so fast. They had killed a big youkai that had been tormenting this village for months, now there was going to be a feast in their honor.

Lazily, Miroku watched his hanyou companion walk to a shelf where towels and their clothes waited for them. He picked one of the towels and started to dry himself.

It gave the monk an ample time to admire him - his toned muscles and the tan skin with no scars to show how many battles he had. Silver hair, still a bit damp, swayed behind Inuyasha's back, framing his broad shoulders and thin waist. Miroku's friend was truly a beautiful man, with a handsome face and proportional body of a fighter. Usually that body was hidden under his fire rat robe, protected from view of others, but Miroku was one of the few people that knew that Inuyasha was truly a desirable man.

Of course, Miroku didn't sway this way, but it didn't stop him from admiring the manly beauty of his friend. He was also pleased that he couldn't anymore see the giant bruise Inuyasha had had from the battle when he had come into the bath.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha dropped his wet towel to the floor and reached for his underwear. He expected to see him wrap a thin length of fundoshi around his hips, but instead Inuyasha stepped into what looked like short, fitting white hakama.

"Is it a thing from the future?" the monk inquired.

"Yeah," Inuyasha adjusted the waistband around his waist. "Kagome got these for me. They're easier to get on and off of you than a fundoshi."

"Ah, so you are in need to remove your underwear often, huh?" Miroku wiggled his brows. "Like, when you're overcome by the fire of passion?

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha glanced at him and blushed when he saw Miroku's sly smirk.

"Feh! Talk like that and I'll drown you in the bath!" the hanyou threatened while turning around to hide his rosy cheeks.

Miroku snickered. His friend was so easily flustered, despite being so old. He was about to tease Inuyasha a little more, but something drew his attention.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?!"

"Are you aware that there is something written on your manly behind?" when Inyasha glared at Miroku, he pointed a finger at his butt. "Really, look for yourself?"

"What does it say?" Inuyasha's ears laid back when he tried to twist his back and look at his butt. It was hilarious, but Miroku resisted his urge to laugh at him right now.

"I'm not sure, it's in the script the merchants from beyond the seas use," he shrugged. "If you wish, I can copy it for you on a sheet of paper and ask someone about it when we meet one of the foreigners."

"Nah, don't bother. Will ask Souta when I get to Kagome's time," the hanyou shook his head and went to put on his hakama. "You better move or I will eat your share."

That choice saved Miroku from trying to explain to a random Dutch or Portugese sailor from where he knew a sentence in English.

Sadly, this choice didn't save Inuyasha from learning that he had been parading around his time period in underwear that had 'Niezla dupa 10/10' printed on the back of it.

And the worst part of that was that now Souta knew that his big sister had bought that particular article of clothing for Big Inu Brother. Knowing the little shit, he was going to blackmail both of them with it for the rest of their life.

.  
Niezła dupa 10/10 - Fine ass 10/10


	3. Nov 2. Kagome

When Kagome brought that weird device with her one day, no one expected what would happen. Not even Shippou with his vivid imagination of a kitsune child couldn't have imagined the antics which the miko was up to. 

It happened a few days after, when in his typical Sesshomaru way, the older brother of Inuyasha dropped in for a small dog fight with his little brother. It was growing quite normal lately for Sesshomaru to come once in a few days, spar a bit with his brother (while loudly proclaiming his wish to kill him) just to suddenly walk away after exchanging some blows (claiming he was bored and killing Inuyasha wouldn't give him any pleasure because the hanyou was too weak to put on a decent fight)

Inuyasha was fighting his brother until they got to the stand still, their swords crossed, glaring at each other over the blades. It was a dramatic pause in their aggression, Wind picked the ends of their white hair.

Then, suddenly, Kagome appeared beside them, smiling her bright, kind smile. In front of her chest, clutched in her hands, was the small box with buttons and odd parts. It was unlike anything the people of this time period knew.

"And this is Inuyasha's older brother..."

"Half-brother," the both corrected in unison, glancing at the miko.

"...He is the daiyoukai lord of the west," the priestess didn't acknowledge the correction. 

"Keh! What does it have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome turned to face the daiyoukai. "Can you say a few words of hello? It's for my mom."

"Now?" his older brother glanced at the girl, then back at his brother and their crossed swords. "We're in the middle of something."

"It won't take long," Kagome promised. ",Se wants to get to know my friends in this time."

"Friends?!" Inuyasha almost faltered in his stance at that. Sesshomaru glanced at the black box the girl held. 

"Is your mother contained in this device?" he asked, not acknowledging the outrage of his brother or her crazy statement. He definitely was not friends with a bunch of humans.

"Oh, no, I'm recording a video for her to see later," the miko smiled. "I can explain it to you later, if you want to. But first you have to say hello to my mom, okay?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at his brother, who scowled back at him.

"Little brother, the miko you are so fond of, seems to be even more obnoxious than usual," he noted.

"Feh! Tell me something I don't know!" Inuyasha grumbled. 

Sesshomaru looked again between his brother and the miko. In one fluid motion he disengaged his sword from Inuyasha's and sheathed his blade. He started to walk away, for the first time not after knocking the hanyou to the ground. He didn't even look back when both Inuyasha and Kagome called to him to come back - the former to fight, the latter to make him talk to an odd box. 

If not for the fact that Sesshomaru never felt such meek feeling as pity, one could think that he felt sympathy for his poor brother, stuck with an insane love interest. He could handle one confusing person, but two were way too many.


	4. Nov 3. Sango

He did what no other hanyou ever had done - he turned his back at a youkai exterminator. 

Willingly, he took off his top layers and pushed his mane of silver hair to the side, allowing the slayer to see his wounds, to lay her hands on him. 

Trust was something he was learning, what she was learning, every day.

It was a pleasant rainy summer day. They were back at the village. Kaede was visiting the ill, Miroku and Shippou were away on a small trip to Master Mushin. Kagome, as per usual, was back in her time, battling some weak test exams. 

Which left only Inuyasha and Sango around to tend to each other's wounds. At least, with the convenience of Kagome's first aid kit, it wasn't going to take long, but it still was a bizarre experience to Inuyasha. He suspected Sango had the same feelings going through her head as she spread ointments over his healing flesh. He could feel her calloused fingers brush against his skin as she worked in silence.

They were warriors, they should be foes, but instead they were comrades. An unlikely friendship of a lonely hanyou and a slayer who no longer had family. They both longed to belong somewhere, to be a part of something. He, for his entire life shunned because of his mixed blood.

She, her entire life patronized by some or looked weirdly at by others for doing 'a man's job' and being better than most men at it. 

They were so much alike that Inuyasha never was surprised that she always seemed to know what he wanted to do during a battle. They rarely had to discuss battle plans, one glance was enough for him to know what she planned. They never fought for who took the kill, who did what during the fight. They knew each other just for couple of weeks, but somehow they built trust necessary to support each other in battle, to protect their friends and each other, to push forward every day.

But their friendship and support didn't end on battle field. So often he bluntly told her not to worry so much about Kohaku and ignore Miroku being dumb. He knew he could coddle her and tell her sweet lies about how it all was going to miraculously get better, but he chose to be honest with her. Worrying wouldn't help her any and Miroku was an idiot who had to learn and gain her trust if he wanted them to work out. 

Sango would scold Inuyasha and tel him to make up with Kagome after many a quarrel. She'd offer some advice or complain aloud that she couldn't 'sit' him, so he was aware how big of an idiot he was at times. She taught him a lot about swordplay and about dealing with many kinds of youkai. 

She was like the older sibling he'd never had a chance to have in Sesshomaru. 

He was her new brother, readily and awkwardly offering her a bond that she'd thought she'd lost when Kohaku had died.

"It will be healed nicely before Kagome comes back," Sango's words brought him out of his musings and he realized she was tying the bandages around his torso. "You can play it as a but a scratch."

He glanced at her and smirked, shrugging on his top layers.

"Feh, that was just a scratch," he scoffed. "Now, slayer, show me your calf."

"My calf is fine," the woman shifted to adjust her kneeling position, shifting her weight to her uninjured leg. 

"Sure, be like that. I bet you'd prefer the monk to have a look at it," he twitched his ears

"It's just a bruise!" she argued, blushing at the thought of Miroku touching her skin. 

"He will want to kiss it better," Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Sango glared at the hanyou and noticed that the smirk didn't quite reflect in his eyes. He observed her with worry and she knew he really wanted to help her. He didn't have any ulterior motive, he didn't want to play a gentleman caring for a helpless girl. He was her comrade wanting the other fighter in the group back on her leg.

Admiring weakness always had felt like being helpless to her. How many times had other slayers teased her for her fragile feminine built when she'd winced at strained muscles? How many times had she heard that if she was afraid of getting hurt she should go back to be a proper woman. 

But to Inuyasha - to all of them - she was a proper woman when she was being herself. They appreciated her strength and knowledge, her prowess never frightened other fighters in the group. They saw her a fighter, but also a woman.

It was amazing that this group of misfits accepted her when her old comrades had had so many trouble with that. 

With a sigh she rolled up the leg of her pants, showing Inuyasha her bruise and patiently suffering through the hanyou's attempt of treating it. He wasn't rough or anything. He just wrapped her leg in an obnoxiously thick layer of bandages, so she couldn't pull the pant leg over the white bulge on her calf. 

But this time she decided to let it be. He tried his best and the amount of bandage was his way of telling her how much he cared. There was no way he could say it out lond. There was no way she could accept him saying it out loud.


	5. 4. Miroku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's dialogue only!

"Okay, Miroku, what do you want?"

"Me? Why do you think I want something from you, Kohaku?"

"You're pouring me sake."

"Well, of course I am pouring you sake. You're my brother-in-law, visiting the family."

"Yes, but you're keeping my cup full after I had my first drink. It's the third cup. So, what do you want?"

"Goodness, you sound just like Inuyasha!"

"Hm."

"And now you sound like Sesshomaru! Don't do that again!"

...

"Okay, I do want to ask you for a favor."

"I knew it So, what do you want to ask of me?"

"Can you babysit the twins?"

...

"And Taro?'

...

"For two days and one night?"

....

"It's out anniversary and I want to take Sango for a small trip to that little village down the river. You know, the one near the sea, where sand is white and little shells glimmer in the dawn light? She loves that place!"

...

"I will owe you a big time. Anything you want, I will give it to you, if I can."

"Alright, but I'm doing it only because you're taking big sister to have a nice time on her favorite beach."

"Splendid! You will have to look after Inuyasha's daughter too, Inuyasha and Kagome are helping Sesshomaru with a youkai quarrel. See you in two days!"

"Wait, what? I can't...! Miroku!"

...

"...At least he left the sake bottle behind..."


	6. 5. Shippou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is for 3 characters, but I'm doing one here.   
> Beta; Cstorm86

The world was a simple place, with people striving for simplicity of thought. Everyone had a label, that could be easily recognized; and with that label came a description that would help to identify them.

There was no need to ponder possibilities, there was no need to observe and wonder. One had to just look once to categorize anyone else. 

In the world where youkai and humans so often resorted to violence, knowing who was dangerous and who was safe was a matter of life and death. It was energy saving to use the labels, it was easy, it was convenient.

It was boring.

A hanyou was a weak, disfigured abomination with no honor or morality.

A miko was a woman consumed with her duties and worrying about her purity.

A monk was a strict man, who was unaware of the things that happened in the world around him, too focused on achieving his enlightenment.

A taijiya was an emotionless exterminator, who saw youkai only as prey waiting to be slain.

A nekomata was a wicked monster, eager to lash out and drag a poor soul to hell.

To Shippou they were nothing but.

To him a hanyou was capable of achieving anything, who protected the weak.

To him a miko was a caring companion, who laughed and cried with him.

To him a monk was a cunning man, who used his smarts to make a difference

To him a taijiya was an honorable warrior, who stayed true to what they had in their heart.

To him a nekomata was a silent, but diligent protector, raising the spirits of their friends.

He was on top of his class because he already knew what many of his peers had to learn - labels could mislead you. 

Labels could hide new opportunities, values, dangers. 

Labels were not the mindset great kitsune had.

A creative, smart kitsune never allowed looks to deceive them. A great kitsune never allowed others to tell them what they should think while looking at the world. A talented kitsune would observe others, look for clues themselves, make their own descriptions..

A wise kitsune worthy of many tails, would always look past labels.

A kitsune was a mischievous thief, who charmed travellers to steal from them, who used others to play games on them for their own amusement.

But, to his friends, Shippou was anything but.


	7. Nov 6. Sesshomaru and co

It was years since Jaken had moved on from his old life to follow Lord Sesshomaru. He never left his liege's side, always following him and serving him diligently. 

He never regretted leaving his clan. He was no longer chief, but he was a servant of a daiyoukai, a faithful retainer who adored his master with every fiber of his tiny body. 

He knew he was nothing compared to Lord Sesshomaru. He was weak and ugly, but he could bask in Lord Sesshomaru's noble beauty and silent power. He could gaze upon his handsome face and that was enough for him. He was allowed to follow this magnificent youkai, as the only one of many servants of the Western Lord.

He'd seen his lord in many different situations. He'd seen him angry, annoyed, calm, focused, confused and relaxed even.

But he had never seen him in his true form.

Until today.

And, as Jaken gazed upon the giant, fluffy white dog form of his lord, he finally realized, why his lord was always walking around and fighting in his humanoid form. Now, after so many years of wondering about the reason as to why his lord preferred to look so much like a human despite despising them, now Jaken knew.

Lord Sesshomaru, the most powerful daiyoukai of the land, the most beautiful of all the youkai that could assume humanoid form - he was a very ugly dog.

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm doing one serious and one crack-ish entry and it landed on crack for Sesshy day. And I just finished rewatching Final Act and gosh, was his dog face a nightmare fuel in some screenshots.


	8. Nov 7, 8. Kikyou, Naraku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you, I will be skipping stuff or merging days.  
> It's more Naraku thank Kikyou. And it's way out of the usual fluffy cute field.  
> Beta: Fawn_Eyed_Girl

The jewel spun dreams.

He came back home after a day of hard work in the fields. His body was tired, but he took pride in the fact that he provided for his family.

As he sat on the raised floor in his house, wiping his feet, his beautiful wife came to him, carrying a towel for him to use. She balanced his son on her hip, smiling at him gently.

"The dinner is ready," she said. "It's your favorite stew."

"Good. I'm starving," he smiled at her.

"Do you wish to hold your son?" she asked. "I will prepare your bowl."

"Sure," he stood up and took the baby from her. He walked to where his seat was, watching his lovely wife working to put the food in his bowl, then placing the bowl in front of him. She still wore her miko robes and she looked as beautiful as the day he'd saw her for the first time.

She had nourished him and healed his burns, she had tended to him and then she married him. And he, as the husband of a respected miko, became a respected villager.

The baby giggled in his arms and her brown eyes looked at him with this serene joy. He was at peace

.

Something shifted. A tremor went through the world.

.

He rode his fiery horse, a bunch of his band companions riding behind him, singing a joyful song. They had the right to celebrate, after pillaging that last village they were set for a while with all the food and money they had stolen.

Life was great - he had all he could ever want. Sake, whores, money, power. He could kill without consequences. He could laugh at the miserable weaklings that dug in the mud. He was way better than the cattle that lived in the villages.

And in his gang's hideout, under lock and key, was his miko, probably praying for rescue and for his sinning soul. He smirked as he thought of his precious captive, her regal demeanor, her pristine robes now tattered.

There was no one who could take her from him and she had no choice, but to accept that she was a wife of a bandit - at least until he grew bored of her. She should appreciate he was keeping her to himself.

That was her life now. That was his life. And he was going to live it. He was going to ignore the past and the future. All that was important was the present, the strong horse carrying him, the rush of exhiliration, the weight of money bags tied to his saddle. The woman waiting for him at home.

.

The world trembled as the man rode his horse back to his hideout. A tremor of energy went through the slumbering mind.

.

Daiyoukai of all the lands gathered in a circle around his throne, bowing one after another, laying their weapons at his feet. Each brought a tribute, the fairest girl from his land, to serve him in any way he pleased.

He looked at the bowed heads of all that knelt before him. Only one was left, the most powerful one. The daiyoukai of the west, the prideful, arrogant dog, that was nothing but a mongrel.

He smirked, when the white-haired daiyoukai cast his gaze down and removed his swords, before he finally went to his knees, bowing his head to the floor until his moon marking touched the cold stone of his throne room.

And behind him, he saw, there was the fairest woman of the west, a human miko, that was no longer a human and no longer a pure shrine maiden. She was now a being more similar to a youkai than a human, a resurrected soul that couldn't be released. Her eyes looked at him calmly, as if she knew and already accepted her fate.

She was going to be his empress, she was going to stand by his throne when he ruled all the youkai of the land. He was the most powerful one, the only one worthy to be emperor of all the lands. He waved for her to approach and took her hand to direct her to her new place beside his throne.

She obeyed and he was pleased. He smiled, looking once again at those defeated daiyoukai, that now were to serve him.

His reign dawned upon the land.

.

The jewel spun dreams.

Naraku slumbered.

.

The jewel wove fantasies upon fantasies, images and feelings, universes of lifetimes in the time when the future-born miko remained still in the darkness, silent and lonely. The jewel whispered that each and all of these visions could be true, that it all was just a wish away.

"Kagome! Can you hear me! Don't you dare make any wishes!"


	9. Nov 9. Kouga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to do a funny piece with Kouga misunderstanding some of Kagome's stuff.

He ran. 

He ran, following the scent of blood and his pack mates mingled in the air. He already knew he was going to arrive too late to see any of his pack members alive. 

His pack,his foolish comrades, now were all dead. All, but two, who ran far behind him, calling his name. It echoed in his ears, twisting from a plea to slow down to a shout for help, to come and save the day like had had done so many times before.

But he knew, he knew deep in his heavy heart, that this time the help would arrive too late.

He knew he was going to arrive to a scene of slaughter, limbs severed, guts strewn across the field, blood splattered on the trampled grass. He was going to stand on the edge of the field, where his comrades had fought and had been killed twice.

He was going to lay his eyes on the red and white figure standing alone among the fallen wolves, a silver dog, a mutt, tamed by humans with a collar around his neck. 

He knew that the mutt wasn't responsible for his pack members' death, not the first one. He had been merely defending himself and his pack against the raised dead, just to be framed for killing them. No, Kouga knew, that the one responsible for decimating his pack was Naraku's spawn.

He didn't want to run towards the field full of regret, pain and death. He didn't want to see their faces twisted in horror, their eyes dull. He didn't want to scent their bodies growing cold, their blood seeping into the dirt. He didn't want to hear the wind swirling above them as it picked them to fight again, this time to battle him along with the mutt.

He willed his legs to stop, to turn in any other direction, but he couldn't stop what was going to happen. He couldn't not go to his pack mates. He howled in despair and loss, but his voice never left his throat, the howl choked and more a sob than a melodious song of a grieving wolf.

He stopped finally, his feet glued to the ground at the edge of the field. The mutt was there, standing with his back turned at him, shaking the blood off of his claws. His friends were nowhere to be seen, just like Kouga's remaining pack mates. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned his head to look at him with those damn golden eyes, eyes of an alpha of a pack.

"You're too late."

"I know." Kouga bit back, his voice low.

"You could've prevented this. You could've ordered them to stay put," Inuyasha turned to face him, his robes dampened by wolf blood. 

"I know, damn you!" Kouga barked. Somehow, this Inuyasha seemed to be as cold and stoic as his older brother, not barking aggressive insults at him

"You erred as the alpha of a pack," Inuyasha stated and looked around at the corpses. "Your thirst for power killed them."

"Says the mutt who wants the jewel for himself!"

"I would never endanger my pack to get power," Inuyasha glanced at him with the fire his eyes usually held when he looked at Kouga. "And you still cling to these accursed shards, knowing well how much suffering the jewel had caused your pack. You're endangering the rest of them by insisting to hold on to these. Naraku will come to collect them eventually."

"Are you trying to give me orders, mutt? A wolf would never obey a dog" Kouga shouted. He wanted to leap at the hanyou and punch him, but he knew that he couldn't reach him."

"So dogs are more civilized, but deal," Inuyasha shrugged. "We relinquished out pride of wild creatures, we learned from humans."

"Exactly!"

"Then, pray tell, why is a mere dog hanyou more powerful than a pack alpha? Why is he capable of keeping his pack alive while you failed so m miserably? If it wasn't for me and my pack, you would have been killed by Naraku a hundred times. You are weak."

.

With a shout of rage and defiance, Kouga sat up from where he had been sleeping. His two pack members were luckily still asleep despite his shout and Kouga rubbed his forehead just to find it covered with sweat.

He glanced at his legs to see the jewel shards' glow less brilliant than it had used to be. He winced, it meant that he had to seek out Kagome and get her to touch him to restore the pure light in the shards and make the nightmares spawned from regret and guilt go away for a while. 

But they never went away for long. A week or so after meeting up with Kagome his nightmares would return. He would see his dead comrades. His fears, regrets and woes would be thrown into his face by the man that shouldn't be as strong as he was, who was so much beneath him, that Kouga didn't bother to call him by his name.

He stood up to walk out of the cave they were staying in and watch the sunrise. He had to find a way to grow stronger. He had to find a way to get rid of that nightmare. He had to accept his faults and grow past his insecurities. He had to become a better alpha, so next time he saw Inuyasha he could look in his eyes and see something else than what he saw in his dreams.


	10. Nov 17. Sesshomaru relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so just so you know, I'm not doing the ship week in order

"Honorable Lady Mother. What is the reason for your call?"

"Why, I was just worried about you, son. You didn't call me in months. How are you doing?"

"This one was busy."

"What can keep a son so busy that he forgets to all his old mother?"

"This one got married."

"Oh!"

"Refrain from visiting us."

...

"Mother? Are you still there? Mother?"

...

"Wife may this one entice you with a possibility of a long month or retreat to the volcanic islands in the middle of the ocean?"

"I take your mom hung up on you and is on her way here?"

"Don't laugh, she's bound to be here before the hour ends."

"She will want to give us the baby talk."

"Okay, I'm packed! Let's go!"


	11. Nov 15. InuKag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, it seems that the few ship entries I will do will be dialogue only ones.  
> Beta; Cstorm86

"Um, Kagome...?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"I meant to ask it since you came back from washing from the youkai guts from our last fight..."

"Yes?"

"Is this not Inuyasha's fire rat robe?

"Yup. You know how much he likes to lend me his kimono."

"Yeah, but you wear his hakama too..."

"Yeah, I do. My uniform needed to be washed and it's still drying. So, I went to the one responsible for dirtying my last decent clothing and now I wear this until my uniform is dry."

"Oh, okay... Does it mean Inuyasha is walking around naked? Is it why he isn't at camp?"

"Oh no, I let him keep his fundoshi. And he's away because he's pondering pros and cons of spilling youkai guts at me."

"Hm, that makes sense. Well, I must say, you look pretty good in his kimono, Kagome."

"Feh! It's only a temporary thing,:

"I do hope it is, I'm not sure I could handle you starting to act like him!"

...

"Wait a second, did I hear a 'feh'...?"


	12. Nov 24. Family

Mistress, look - I'm not alone.

I did as you asked of me, I survived and after countless years I found my family. I found and protected a human child, found a way to communicate with them. Over time, with my help, they became an exterminator of all vile youkai. A village grew around our hut and soon there was a whole community of youkai slayers, helping those in need, just like you had done.

Even when the village was destroyed by a terrible swarm of youkai, the warriors lured away and killed, my charges prevailed. They did battle, suffered and grew stronger through it. And I was always there at my partner's side, diligently and fearlessly fighting for what she found worth fighting for.

Because she was my family. Because she reminded me of you, mistress.

Before I knew a new family grew around me, one not of blood, but of friendship and acceptance. There was a place for anyone of good will in that group, no matter if they were human or youkai. And a hanyou led that family. 

Among them even I, a relic of times long passed, felt once again like a cat whose tail was freshly split in two.

Mistress... I'm not alone. I'm not a bitter, aged feline with heart rotten by loneliness. I have a place among them, I have a family, people I can rely on, who appreciate me They came together like four souls of the jewel, but in this case youki and reiki merged in harmony, in eternal bond of comradely, not a timeless battle.

With my new family, mistress, I shall finally see your soul free from your prison.


	13. 25. Hanyou

He still could hear them as they walked away, talking about where he wanted to take her. He lifted his gentle eyes to look after the pair leaving the field of hers he was still in.

Her, a miko in training, fair of face and pure of heart, a kind and accepting friend, but also a strong-willed, playful woman. A human lady that could easily become a wife of a samurai or a lord.

Him, a hanyou, a man with wild white mane of hair and canine eats. Always grumpy, but honorable, a hardened warrior who somehow never trampled his herbs. 

Ma always told him he couldn't hope for much, that it was better to be happy with what he had - and it was true. Hanyou couldn't afford to be pick. 

And yet, as he looked at Inuyasha leaning towards Kagome, telling her about this spot where the sunset looked not half bad, Jinenji couldn't help, but think, that hanyou could dream. And, sometimes, their dreams would come true.

So, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more hopeful, more open, to sometimes leave the safety of his fields and go explore what a hanyou could find waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
